On That Winter's Night
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Dan malam ini seharunya menjadi malam di mana ia akan mengungkapkan rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, termasuk hadiah natal spesial untuk gadis itu yang ia sembunyikan di balik saku jaketnya. Semuanya sudah sempurna, benar-benar sempurna sampai—


_Fanfic ini berdasar pada episode 38 Digimon Adventure 02, episode yang mengawali nyesek-nya para fans Taiora._

 _Lirik lagu yang dicantumkan merupakan terjemahan dari What if... - EXO_

* * *

 **On That Winter's Night**

* * *

 _Digimon dan segala karakter di dalamnya bukanlah milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya dari Akiyoshi Hongo dan Toei._

 _But_ —

 _This fanfic is belong to Invea_ —!

* * *

Taichi menghela napas, menatap kelamnya air sungai. Dagunya ia tempatkan pada kedua tangan yang disandarkannya di jembatan. Sebentar lagi konser Yamato akan dimulai, namun ia masih terdiam di sana. Agumon yang menemaninya tidak berani berkata apa-apa walau dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat temannya, Tentomon, mengayunkan tangannya, memberi tanda pada _digimon little dinosaur_ itu untuk segera bergabung bersama yang lain.

"Taichi..." Agumon pada akhirnya memanggilnya.

"Ah... Agumon." Taichi tersentak, tersenyum pada sahabat terbaiknya itu. "Maaf, maaf, kau kedinginan ya? Mau masuk sekarang?" tawar Taichi kemudian.

"Tentomon tadi mengingatkan kita untuk segera bergabung. Konser Yamato akan segera dimulai, kecuali kalau kau ingin tetap di sini, aku akan menemanimu," terang Agumon. Taichi tersenyum singkat.

"Tidak apa, ayo cepat! Nanti yang lain bisa khawatir," sahut pemuda berambut _brunette_ jabrik ala landak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Taichi?" tanya Agumon sedikit khawatir. Taichi mengangguk.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Apa yang sebenarnya kau khawatirkan, huh?" Taichi berusaha untuk bersikap biasa di depan _digimon partner-_ nya tersebut, walau tentu saja dia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar melakukannya. _Tidak akan pernah bisa_.

Agumon menggeleng, berusaha memahami maksud Taichi. Dia lalu tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar sudah tumbuh dewasa, Taichi!"

"Heh, _baaaaka_! Apa kau bilang tadi? Tentu saja aku sudah tumbuh dewasa! Kau baru menyadarinya, huh?"

Mereka lalu tertawa. Taichi kembali tersenyum. Agumon selalu saja bisa menghiburnya.

" _Ikku yo,_ Agumon!"

" _Haaaaaai_!"

...

Malam itu seharusnya menjadi malam yang luar biasa untuk Taichi. Malam itu seharusnya menjadi malam yang istimewa untuknya. Karena malam itu adalah malam di mana Taichi seharusnya bisa mengeluarkan keberaniannya. Keberanian yang terpendam selama tiga tahun lamanya. Keberanian yang senantiasa ragu ia keluarkan selama ini. Keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Ya, selama tiga tahun itu, Taichi benar-benar berada di ambang keraguan. _Haruskah kukatakan sekarang_? Pikiran itu selalu melintas di benaknya setiap kali dia bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu, teman satu kelasnya selama bertahun belakangan ini, _Sora_.

Dan malam ini seharunya menjadi malam di mana ia akan mengungkapkan rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, termasuk hadiah natal spesial untuk gadis itu yang ia sembunyikan di balik saku jaketnya. Semuanya sudah sempurna, benar-benar sempurna sampai—

Taichi tertegun.

—ia mendapati gadis itu tampak sedikit bergetar tubuhnya saat ia berdiri dengan kotak besar dalam dekapannya di depan pintu ruangan _band_ Yamato. Rekan _digimon_ -nya ada di sana bersama.

"Ayolah, Sora! Kenapa kau berhenti di sini?" _Digimon_ berbentuk burung berwarna merah muda itu bertanya.

"Tapi..."

Ragu, Taichi lantas menyapanya. "Sora! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Pemuda itu lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Taichi! Ah..!" Gadis itu lantas memerah, berusaha menyembunyikan kotak hadiah dalam dekapannya. Baru saja Taichi hendak bertanya, Gabumon berjalan keluar. "Wow! Aku mencium sesuatu yang sangat enak!"

Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Agumon _sangat_ tertarik. "Apa itu? Apa itu?"

"Apakah itu untuk Yamato?" tanya Taichi.

"Uh.. Ya, begitulah.."

Taichi menggigit bibir. "Apa itu—" Ia meneguk ludah, mempersiapkan dirinya. "—sesuatu yang dibuat sendiri?"

"Itu—Itu bukanlah hal yang penting kan?"

Taichi tersenyum sekilas. Sekalipun Sora tidak menjawabnya secara langsung, dari perkataan dan sikapnya, Taichi sangat jelas mengerti jawaban Sora atas pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau tak ingin masuk?" tanya Gabumon kemudian.

"Hihihi, kau tahu, Sora dari tadi ragu-ragu untuk masuk ke dalam!" seru Piyomon seraya terkekeh ringan.

" _Mou,_ Piyomon!"

Mendengar sentakan Sora pada _partner digimon_ -nya, Taichi hanya bisa berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Ayolah cepat berikan! Sebentar lagi konsernya akan dimulai!" serunya.

"Ah.. Y—Ya!"

Taichi lalu berjalan mendekat menghampiri Sora yang semakin memerah. Tangannya lalu menyentuh pundak gadis itu dan mendorongnya memberi semangat.

"Cepatlah!"

Sora pada awalnya masih sempat ragu-ragu, namun dorongan dari teman-teman _digimon_ -nya membuatnya mengangguk dan masuk perlahan. Taichi hanya bisa menatapnya semakin menjauh.

Ia lalu bergumam kecil. "Semoga berhasil, Sora."

Malam itu, seharusnya malam di mana Taichi membeberkan rahasia perasaannya pada gadis itu. Namun, malam itu berakhir menjadi malam di mana Taichi _melepaskannya._

...

Langkah Taichi terhenti, ia lantas berbalik saat tersadar akan memorinya sekian menit ke belakang kembali menghantui pikirannya.

"Maaf, Agumon. Bisakah kau masuk duluan, aku akan menyusulmu."

"Taichi..." Agumon pun turut menghentikan langkahnya, menatap punggung rekannya tersebut.

"Kumohon..."

Agumon sesungguhnya ingin sekali memaksa untuk menemaninya, namun getaran yang timbul di bahu pemuda itu seolah memberitahunya betapa Taichi ingin menyendiri saat ini.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai masuk angin!" seru Agumon kemudian, _masih_ berusaha menghiburnya.

"Heh, tentu saja, _baka_!" Taichi kembali menggigit bibirnya. Dalam hati ia menggumamkan _terima kasih_ pada Agumon karena sudah benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

...

 _Eyes looking at each other,_

 _Eyes looking at each other._

 _One pair of remaining eyes._

 _Oh, you really look happy, you look happy,_

 _When I see you, so beatiful, that its sad._

 _I don't hate him, I don't hate him,_

 _Because he makes you smile like an angel._

 _(Oh oh yeah) Words that became a secret before I said them._

 _(Oh oh yeah) That's why I wasn't for you._

 _The two eyes looking at each other,_

 _The one remaining pair of eyes, the lost eyes._

 _The two eyes, slightly shut,_

 _The eyes that are too late, the eyes that lost you._

 _I'm becoming more and more sorry, looking at you with these kinds of feelings._

 _Eyes looking at each other,_

 _One pair of remaining eyes, eyes that have lost its way._

 _I made a big mistake, I made a mistake,_

 _The dream that grew inside of me,_

 _Was that time would bring you to me like the wind?_

 _(Oh oh yeah) White words that filled up a white canvas._

 _(Oh oh yeah) I guess I saved it up too much_

 _The two eyes looking at each other,_

 _The one remaining pair of eyes, the lost eyes._

 _The two eyes, slightly shut,_

 _The eyes that are too late, the eyes that lost you._

 _I'm becoming more and more sorry, looking at you with these kinds of feelings._

 _Eyes looking at each other,_

 _One pair of remaining eyes, eyes that have lost its way._

 _Now I need to keep you inside my drawer forever,_

 _But can I take you out sometimes? Oh_

 _Even if my heart that longs for you becomes a small star,_

 _At least from far away, at least in my heart,_

 _I will warmly shine on you. Oh_

 _The two eyes looking at each other,_

 _The one remaining pair of eyes, the lost eyes._

 _The two eyes, slightly shut, (Two eyes slightly shut)_

 _The eyes that are too late, the eyes that lost you._

 _I'm becoming more and more sorry, looking at you with these kinds of feelings._

 _(My heart looking at you)_

 _Eyes looking at each other, (Girl, I'm missing you)_

 _One pair of remaining eyes, eyes that have lost its way._

 _What if it was me?_

 _The eyes that are looking at you inside your eyes. (Looking at you)_

 _What if it was me?_

 _The eyes that are looking at you inside your eyes._

 _..._

Di waktu itu, salju pun turun. Menemani tangis hening Taichi.

...

 **—The End—**

* * *

 _Catatan:_

Vea pernah baca di suatu artikel terdapat tradisi apabila seorang gadis membuat makanan/kue buatan sendiri dan memberikannya sebagai hadiah natal pada seorang pria, maka itu berarti dia menyukai pria tersebut (hampir sama seperti menyatakan perasaannya). Karena nya Taichi di _anime versi Japan_ langsung _straight_ bertanya,"Apakah kau membuatnya sendiri?"


End file.
